


Happy times

by elenilote



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turian babies don't like the cold, Garrus had explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy times

_Baby turians don’t like the cold,_ Garrus had explained the first time Shepard happened upon father and daughter snuggled up together under the thickest of their winter blankets. The weather had turned chilly overnight, even on Vancouver’s standards. She had crawled in with them, despite not needing the blanket herself - Cerberus’s intensive genetic modification had made her largely immune to variations in temperature - the faint whuffling of the child sleeping content between her parents the only sound in the night. But it was the best sound.


End file.
